


Let The Rain Wash Away, All The Pain Of Yesterday

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Farlevi Shenanigans. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of OOC-ness, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Crying Farlan, Crying Isabel, Everyone is crying tears of happiness, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Hugs, Isabel's partner is non binary, Kisses, Kuchel is a good Mom, Levi approves of them, Levi has been through too much, M/M, Reunions, crying levi, farlevi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: Levi's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing what 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 been murky, blood-filled water. But instead, he sees a flower field, filled with Magnolias. He's in a clean white short-sleeved shirt instead of his usual scout gear. He looked at his hands, he had all ten of his fingers. "Levi!" Levi froze. No way, 𝘕𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺. The raven-haired man whirled around to show Farlan 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 Church standing there, smiling like it was the best day of his life.





	1. I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack On Titan sadly. Enjoy some Farlevi shit because this ship isn't appreciated enough.

I don't own Attack On Titan sadly. Enjoy some Farlevi shit because this ship isn't appreciated enough. Has been edited slightly.

Levi's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing what should've been murky, blood-filled water. But instead, he sits up to see a flower field, filled with Magnolias. 

He's in a clean white short-sleeved shirt, slim black bants, and standard military issued knee-high boots, instead of his usual scout gear.   
He looked at his hands, he had all ten of his fingers. 

"Rivaille!" Levi froze. No way, 𝘕𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘺. The only people who called him that were all dead.  
The raven-haired man whirled around to show Farlan 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 Church standing there, smiling like it was the best day of his life. 

Right at that moment, something in Levi snapped. A wave of emotion rolled through the Captain, and the next thing he knew he was running with tears blurring his vision. With hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks, Levi threw himself into his lovers' arms, trusting him to catch him.

Hiccups and sobs flew out of his mouth as familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist to rest on the small of his back, lifting him into the air spinning them around on the spot. As soon as Farlan hand put him down, Levi threaded his fingers through Farlan's hair and brought his lips to the blonds, pouring all of his love, devotion and all of the emotions he was reluctant to do while he was alive. 

Parting from Farlan, Levi immediately hid his face in Farlan's chest, unable to look him in the eyes, remembering the lifeless look in them. 

Garbled "I'm Sorry" 's and "I Love You" 's fell out of his mouth onto Farlan's chest, slightly muffled and hoarse.   
Chuckling softly, Farlan brought a hand to the feathery locks on the back of his head, stroking his nape soothingly. "Raven, can you look at me please?" Levi chuckled wetly. Raven. His little Raven, Farlan would always call him that, saying he was his and no-one else's. 

He would, without fail scoff or whiff his infamous 'Tch' always accompanied by an eye-roll, but all he did here was do as asked and silently looked up, vision blurry. "There's nothing to forgive, Raven."

Farlan's tone was soft and comforting, chasing away the demons that haunted Levi's mind. "But I led you to your deaths! It was my fault that Isabel died so fucking young! It was because of me, that you died before you could explore the world, I was the reason you both suffered so much..." 

By the end of his rant, Levi had exhausted all of his emotional energy and collapsed against Farlan, silent tears riveting down his face, hot and salty. Sighing softly, Farlan brought his hand to settle on Levi's cheek and lifted his head to look him in the eye, guiding the younger males head back when he stubbornly looked away. 

"Levi, you have nothing to be sorry about, both Isabel and I knew the dangers of going outside the walls, we were both willing to risk it all. Izzy doesn't blame you, and neither do I" 

Choosing to stay silent, Levi mulled over Farlan's words, disbelief and doubt blooming in his chest. Smiling softly at Levi, Farlan captured the the silver eyed males lips in a sweet, slow kiss, pulling him closer. He needed to convey how much Levi meant to him, Isabel and Kuchel.

'Not that he knows that yet' Farlan thought, enjoying the fact that he had his lover in his arms again. Warm, soft and pliant. 

Eyes widening, Levi stiffened before melting into Farlan's warm embrace yet again, feeling truly safe for the first time in over ten years. Smirking, Farlan stepped back away from Levi, making the raven-haired man look at him in confusion. 

Swiftly moving, Farlan knocked over Levi by his legs, catching him by his shoulders and legs, hefting him up to carry him bridal-style.  
Yelping, Levi immediately clung to the blond, giving a light-hearted glare when he laughed. "Fucking sly bastard" he muttered, no real heart behind it.  
"You love me anyways" Farlan stated smugly, snickering when Levi blushed.

"C'mon, time to go inside." Farlan started to walk uphill to reveal a beautiful two-story house, blue in colour and trimmed with white.

Grudgingly accepting the fact that Farlan wouldn't put him down, another thought crossed and took place in Levi's mind.  
"Where's Izzy?" He asked. Farlan looked down at Levi, a small smile appearing on his face.

"She's out with Kuchel, they'll be back sooner or later."   
Levi's eyes widened. "My Mum?" Farlan nodded, remembering when he met his Ravens mother for the first time, how the petite woman thanked him for looking after Levi, how she recounted her limited time with her only son with pride and joy: with no regrets. 

"She's a lovely woman" He whispered, stepping up to the patio slowly, not wanting to drop his lover.  
Miraculously opening the door, Farlan shuffled into the house before turning the lights on, the room bathed in a warm golden light. 

The blond watched as Levi craned his head to get a better look of the house that his family now called home, a childlike curiosity creeping across his usually blank face.

"You can look around later, just rest for now." Levi sighed with disappointment but nodded, relaxing against Farlan's warm chest, happily noting the room was immaculately clean, not a speck of dust to be seen.

After barely managing to get up the stairs, Farlan opened a door to reveal a room with a sky blue ceiling, a double bed, two side tables on either side, a white wooden desk, black carpet, an in-built wardrobe, a door which most likely led to an ensuite and plenty of shelves holding many items from knick-knacks to school books and photos. 

Walking up to the bed, Farlan set Levi on the bed before removing his shoes, maneuvered Levi to pull back the covers before placing the covers over the small males shoulders. Farlan stood and pulled his desk chair towards him before all but collapsing into it, his hand going to stroke Levi's silky raven-colored hair. 

"I'll be here when you wake up" He promised, watching as Levi's eyes fluttered shut, his lashes dark against pale skin, exhaustion lines clear on his deceptively young face.  
Sighing softly, Farlan shot a text to Isabel, saying Levi had arrived but will be asleep, warning the readhead to keep her volume to minimum. 

Nodding to himself, Farlan let himself drink in Levi's appearance. Still as beautiful as he was when Farlan and Isabel died, despite the deep bags under his eyes. A plan began to formulate in his head, debating how to make Levi feel loved and wanted again.

Farlan nodded, that's what he'll do. After all, Levi had people who cared about him even though he felt unworthy of it. He couldn't simply forget the past, along with all of the traumas Levi had. Biting his lip, Farlan pressed a chaste kiss to Levi's cheek, solemly noting the gauntness.

Shaking his head, Farlan sighed sadness blooming in his chest.  
"Well never leave you Lee, never again."  
He whispered, a single hot tear sliding down his cheek.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan helps Levi after a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Hey guys. *Waves nervously.*  
> To be honest I forgot about this or a while and probably won't have an update schedule, sorry.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and send me ideas for new chapters or stories.

Blank green eyes stared up lifelessly, mouth opened in a silent scream of terror and shock. Frosty blue eyes stared with so much love, devotion, and fear, hand raised in a salute: a final goodbye.

Blood burst from the blonde’s midsection, coating him in the sludge-like substance. A feral, inhumane scream ripped from his throat, echoing across the field. It was a blur, he failed them, he failed them, he KILLED them.  
He was falling into oblivion, the stench and filth clawing from the ground into his mind, heart, and soul, burning him, making him want to scratch and claw at his skin until it tore and he bled.

It pulled him down impossibly deeper, lower than the underdogs from the Underground, turning him into a cold, stone-faced, emotionless, heartless monster. Sought after to be weaponized, used as a tool for use and nothing more.

Why was he still fighting? The blood-soaked blades felt heavy in his hands, glinting up at him in a malicious, yet promising way.  
It would be easy, he doubts that anyone would be upset at the fact he would be killed by his own blade. Heh, ironic. His hands had killed so many, voluntarily or not, it will be amusing to have his own life taken by the hands that had taken so many others from the world.

A scream ripped through the air, and a decapitated head fell to his feet, rolling to stare at him. A single question burning in the emerald depths.  
Why? Why did you leave us?

He looked up dreading what he would see. A blood-covered hand saluting again, then bursting into a sea of blood, coating him again and again. He screamed again, not caring if it got him killed.

Was this his atonement? Him paying for all the suffering he had caused? Him forced to relive the moment in his life where he came undone, the monster that lurked deep in his mind took control of him, forcing the rational human side into the same cage that the monster usually resided in.  
Screaming, the monster that he was continued to slaughter the animal that killed his family.

He continued to scream, his blades tore up along the abnormals arm, dousing him in blood.

He was still screaming before he was fully conscious, his throat going raw from the abuse.

“LEVI WAKE UP! LEVI!”

Warm hands were grasping his face, grounding him into the present. Warm, safe, Farlan… Wait, what?

Hazy grey eyes snapped open to stare up in numb shock at the blond, frosty blue orbs staring back in concern, not pity or sympathy, concern.

He wasn’t going insane, was he? He suddenly scrabbled up, (Nearly falling off of the bed and smashing his head on the nightstand in his haste.) moving to touch the male, to confirm that he was real and not another fever-induced hallucination his brain conjured up to cope.

Pale, slender fingers met warm cheeks, confirming that this was real, he wasn’t just a ghost coming to haunt him. As if sensing his thoughts, Farlans hand played onto of his, leaning down and pressed his lips to his own, gentle and loving, reassuring. Nothing too overwhelming. Just a simple press of the lips.

Strong arms wrapped around his midsection, pulling him closer and resting his head on Farlan’s sternum, right over his heart. Thump Thump Thump.  
A steady heartbeat, a sign of life.

Sobs slowly quietened to whimpers, his body shaking minutely. He was safe, nothing could hurt him if Farlan was here…  
But this happened in every other dream his sick mind had made.

Someone he loves comes to visit him in his dreams, makes him feel safe, and then ruthlessly tears his hope to shreds, forcing him to wake up to live in the literal hell that is life.  
Can he really trust this? Or is he going to have to face, once again, the merciless world? It would be fitting, him suffering without respite. After all, monsters dont deserve to live happily, right?

()()()()()()()

“Is this real?”

The question was sudden, but not unpredicted. It wasn’t uncommon to wake up in the afterlife and think that you were still alive, so Farlan wasn’t that surprised, but his heart did ache for his lover.

“Of course ‘Vi, why do you ask?”

Farlan knew exactly why, the guilt and regret, kept Levi up at night, but he wants Levi to open up, bare his heart and mind, free him from the guilt and lingering regrets.

“I- I’m just scared that you’re another sick hallucination my mind has made, only for me to wake up to another day of hell.”

Levi’s voice was soft and bitter, dead and defeated. Hesitant in speaking.

“Hey now, this isn’t the Levi I know, the Levi I know would always continue to fight even if all seems lost.” Farlan knew he was treading into dangerous waters here, but Levi needed to open up and let out all of his pent up emotions: he just had to be patient.

“I don’t want to fight anymore! All I’ve done is fight and fight and fight, and for fucking what?! Lose everyone I love? Fitting for a monster eh?"

Hysterical sobs started to spill out of the usually composed male again, the sounds muffled against Farlan’s shoulder, Levi, who was practically curled up like a cat on his lap, Farlan having crawled onto the bed before letting the smaller male curl under the sheets again.

The blonde man said nothing as he ran a hand up the smaller males back, rubbing soothing patterns into the clothed flesh.  
Pressing a soft kiss to the raven-haired male's forehead, his hand stroking the silky black strands.

Rocking the whimpering body like a mother whose child had a nightmare, Farlan started to whisper sweet nothings into a pale ear, hoping to calm his lover more.  
“What can I do to convince you that I’m real?”

The question made Levi pause, his dreams hadn’t asked that before. They usually consisted of everyone luring him into a false sense of security before tearing down his walls, harsh words of blame and accusations shredding his soul into pathetic tatters, all too similar to the rags he wore as a child.

Maybe, just maybe this was real. No more fighting, no more running, no more nightmarish visions filled with demons and monster tearing and clawing and screeching from the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, heart, and soul. Just peace and warmth. Respite.

“Sing for me. Please?”

A soft smile was brought to Farlan’s face. In the underground Levi would sometimes have nightmares about his childhood. (If he could even call it that)  
Whether it be seeing the horrible acts his mother was forced to do to help them survive, or Kenny making him watch or participate in all the slaughter he would commit.

Farlan, having found out that his singing usually calmed him, couldn’t find it in his heart to deny him.

“Of course Raven.”  
The blonde's smile was honest and full of, as cheesy as it sounds, light.

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light”

Farlan’s voice was soft and soothing, managing to not disturb the silence that had penetrated the room.

“I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight”

Slowly Levi’s sobs turned into hiccups, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound”

Wiping away Levi’s tears, Farlan placed his cheek on top of the feathery hair, hands never stopping their ministrations.

“Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music’s gone, gone”  
His shaking slowly subsided to small tremors, breathing slightly hitching every now and again. Sobs almost silent.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La, la (la, la)  
La, la (la, la)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
La, la (la, la)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh"

Farlan’s voice tapered off into silence, though it wasn’t uncomfortable and thickened with emotions, tense with the nature of Levi’s little bout incoherency, which was understandable.

“You won’t leave me again, right?”

Levi’s voice was soft and hoarse, which, from the mix of screaming and hysterical sobs, it was impressive that he still had his voice.

Smiling despite the ache in his heart, Farlan shifted so he was on his back with Levi’s head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck, breath hot and slightly uneven.  
“Of course not Lee’, never again.”

Farlan heard Levi grumble out a “Don’t fucking call me that shitty ass nickname again blondie.” Though it had no bite to it.  
Then a smaller, hesitant “I love you.”

Farlan chuckled, pressing another chaste kiss to his Raven’s forehead, keeping his arms secure around him.  
“Love you to Levi, even if you’re a grumpy ass clean freak.”

“Oi, don’t fucking judge me asshole.”

“Never said I was.”

Running his hands along the shorter male’s nape soothingly, Farlan mumbled out “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Dull grey eyes, (Though considerably brighter than earlier) looked up at him with hesitation.

“Promise?”

He mumbled it out almost as if it ashamed him, (Which was most likely as Levi hated being seen as weak or helpless.)  
Farlan smiled at the ill-concealed, almost childish, hopeful tone in his voice.

“Promise. I'll never leave you alone ever again."

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, Levi nuzzled his face into the crook of Farlan’s neck again, pressing a few light kisses there himself, before promptly passing out, soft snores akin to kittens emitting from the usually intimidating man.

Grinning, the blond couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the sight, happy to just look at the male as he slept.  
(Not in a creepy way though! He just liked looking at Levi okay?)

Soon enough though, Farlan felt his eyelids droop, happy that Levi was comfortable, the blond allowed himself to be eased into sleep by the even breaths and familiar weight of the broken yet beautiful man in his arms, content to just hold him until the rest of their family arrived home.

Silently, Farlan made it his personal mission to help Levi recover, it wouldn’t be easy, but they’ll get there, together.  
Recovering from scars like this would not take a day, unfortunately, but Farlan would take all the time in the world for Levi, it was the least he could do.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Levi's nightmare seemed confusing, it was basically his mind making him relive his worst moment over and over again, seeming as he probably blames himself.  
> Hope you guys gals and nonbinary pals enjoyed this chapter. Let me know who and what you want to see the next chapter! 0w0

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about Farlevi on Tumblr! @NightshadeClifford


End file.
